Mako Mermaids:Mimmi's Secret
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: What happens when Mimmi gets wet while almost helping Chris with dolphin training.


**Mako Mermaids: Mimmi's Secret  
One shot  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids  
Authors note: This takes place about a month after season 3 episode 13: The Chosen One. Chris is back and is now Mimmi and Chris are dating. Zac has destroyed the trident but the pod has not returned. I don't know how they do shoe sizes in Australia. Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena had just arrived in Rita's grotto. When they went in Evie and Zac were already there and Rita was giving lessons.

"Good morning girls." said Rita

"Morning Rita." said Sirena

"Well I would love to stick around but I better get going." said Mimmi

"Already. It's not even eight yet and your shift doesn't start till nine thirty." said Evie

"I know, I'm meeting up with Chris." said Mimmi

"Oh I see you want to get him to trust you so you can tell him your mermaid secret." said Ondina

"That's not it at all." said Mimmi firmly

"Ondina she hasn't seen him for three months and he just got back four of days ago." Sirena firmly

"Whatever if you want to tell him go ahead but if he tells the world I won't be the one who is to blame." said Ondina

"Well fine if you can't trust me that's your problem not mine." said Mimmi then she stormed out of the grotto

Once Mimmi got into the main part of the she went into one of the bedrooms and got changed. Then she left the house.

When she got to the cafe Chris was waiting outside.

"About time." Chris said jokingly

"Sorry I had an argument with Ondina, why don't we get some food." said Mimmi

So they walked in and sat down at a table. A few minutes later Cam came by. He had took Eric's place just a few weeks ago.

"Here's the menus." said Cam handing them each a menu

"I'll give you a minute." said Cam then he left

A few minutes later Cam came back.

"What can I get you." said Cam getting his note pad and pen ready

"I'll have the usual." said Mimmi

"Okay." said Cam

"I'll have the fruit salad and a vanilla milkshake." said Chris

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." said Cam as he finished writing writing then he walked away

About ten minutes later he came back. Cam set down the food then he set down the drinks. He was setting down Mimmi usual drink which Carly had given them to try when she found out that they were mermaids. He was setting it down but as he did the drink splashed Mimmi.

Mimmi got up and ran to the cooler room.

"Mimmi." said Chris

"Just leave her she needs some time alone." said Cam

In the cooler room Mimmi had just became a mermaid. She put her hand over her tail and dried herself off. Once her legs were back she got up and went back out into the cafe. When she got back to the table Chris was sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Chris

"No not at all." said Mimmi sitting back down

"Then why did you run away?" asked Chris

"I...I just don't like when water touches me." said Mimmi lying

"Then why are you working at the marine park?" asked Chris

"I like sea animals that's why I'm working at but not by the water." said Mimmi

"Hey why don't you come with me to train the Dolphins today and I can help you not be afraid of water." said Chris

"No I..." Mimmi was interrupted by Chris

"I insist." said Chris

Mimmi sighed then she spoke "okay fine." said Mimmi

Fifteen minutes later they were done, they paid then they left the cafe.

When they got to the marine park they went into a building which had everything that the staff people would need to train the sea animals.

Mimmi had never been in this building before since she had no point on going in there. Mimmi followed Chris to the back where they kept the wet suits and bathing suits.

"A medium should work for both." said Chris taking off a medium full piece swim suit and a medium girls wet suit and handed it to her

"You'll also need a pair of water shoes what shoe size are you." said Chris

"A size nine and a half." said Mimmi

"Okay." said Chris then he dug through a bin of water shoes and found a pair of women's water shoes in her size he handed it to her

"Okay go change then meet me by the deck." said Chris

"Okay." said Mimmi then she walked into the girls change room and Chris got his things and went to change too.

About ten minutes later Mimmi came out. Chris had already changed and was outside at the deck.

Mimmi made absolutely sure that he wasn't in there then she looked around for a bit until she found what she was looking for. She had found a shower cap which she had no idea what it was doing in there, a pair of dish gloves and an apron. Mimmi put her clothing in the bag she brought then, she put the things on then went to find Chris.

When he saw her he looked surprised.

"Why are you wearing those things?" Chris questioned

"Like I said I don't like when I get water on myself." said Mimmi

"Well that's all going to change." said Chris

"Ah...I..is it now." said Mimmi

"I know you're nervous but it's going to be fine. But before we get into the water we need to take this apron, gloves and shower cap off." said Chris

"O...okay." said Mimmi

Mimmi took off the extra things that she had put on while Chris got into the water. Mimmi started to walk slowly closer when Sirena, Ondina said Zac burst through the gate. Mimmi turned around.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Mimmi

"Stopping you from doing something very wrong and looks like we got here just in time." said Ondina

"Ondina you have to learn to trust me. I won't do anything that will hurt us." said Mimmi

"Then quit." said Ondina

"I will not." said Mimmi

"What's going on?" Chris questioned

"Stay out of this Chris." Ondina snapped, then she continued "If you do this I will never, ever trust you again." said Ondina then she left and Chris started to train the dolphin

"I have to agree with her." said Sirena

"What." said Mimmi stunned

"I'm so sorry but if you do this who knows what will happen." said Sirena then she left

"Zac?" Mimmi questioned

"I'm sorry but I agree with them too." said Zac then he also left

Once they had left Mimmi sank down and sat on the ground then buried her face in her lap.

"Are you okay, what was that argument about." said Chris coming over to the edge of the deck

"Nothing." Mimmi mumbled

"Okay whatever you say." said Chris

The dolphin somehow knew that something was wrong so she same up to the deck and made a noise.

"No I'm not going to play with you." said Mimmi looking up

The dolphin then turned around and splashed Mimmi. Mimmis eyes widened.

"Chris get out of the way now." said Mimmi

Chris moved out of the way, and Mimmi dove in. As soon as she dove in bubbles started to surround her and seconds later she had a tail. Chris's eyes widened as Mimmi surfaced.

Chris scrambled out of the water and started to jog away.

"Chris wait." said Mimmi

Chris turned around still stunned.

"Wh...what are you?" Chris questioned

"I'm a mermaid." said Mimmi calmly

"A...a mermaid." said Chris

"Yes now let me get out and dry off then I'll explain everything." said Mimmi then she continued "Is anyone around here?" asked Mimmi

"No." said Chris

Mimmi then pulled herself up onto the deck.

"That's a long tail." said Chris

Mimmi didn't answer instead she put her hand over her tail and dried off. When her legs returned Chris gasped.

"We need to talk." said Mimmi then she got up and started to towards the stairs

Chris followed her and took a seat beside her.

"So I guess I owe you an explanation." said Mimmi

"Yeah you do." said Chris

"Okay well where do I begin." said Mimmi talking mostly to herself but also talking to Chris

"How about the beginning and don't leave out anything." said Chris

"Okay well I'm from the northern pod." said Mimmi

"How many mermaids in the pod?" Chris asked

"There's over a hundred in my pod but there's mermaids everywhere." said Mimmi

"So what are you doing on land? Are the others mermaids to." Chris asked

"Yes. Ondina and Sirena are from the mako pod and Zac's a merman but he wasn't always a merman and he's also a my brother, we were going to change Zac back until we found out that he was a real merman." said Mimmi

"What about Cam, Evie, David and Carly, are they..." said Chris

"Evie just turned into one on Mako Island. The others are land people." said Mimmi

"Oh and when do you turn into a...well you know." said Chris

"Every time I touch liquid." said Mimmi "so are you okay?" asked Mimmi

"I'm fine just shocked, I won't tell anyone. Do the others know." said Chris

"Yes they know." said Mimmi

"Well I guess we should get back to work." said Chris

Then they went back to work. Chris went to train the dolphins and Mimmi went back and changed.  
 **  
** **The End**

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think. If you want a sequel or another one shot where someone else finds out just let me know. Review.**


End file.
